


Bonfire

by Aegialia



Category: JONES Diana Wynne - Works, The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegialia/pseuds/Aegialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nan, Estelle, Charles, and Nirupam celebrate Guy Fawkes Nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire

Estelle was delighted to help Nirupam with the Guy, it turned out, and of course wherever she wanted to be, Nan wanted to be as well. Charles glared at them the whole way down to the old campsite they were planning on having the bonfire. He still seemed suspicious of the girls' presence. 

The rain that had plagued them all week had finally ceased and Nirupam managed to light the fire with minimal burns and wasted matches. He'd found the old, overgrown campsite a few weeks ago. The logs around the bonfire were rotting and the pit was more suited for grilling mushrooms than lighting up effigies, but it had a view of the sky and was free of charge and thus was perfect. 

The fireworks set off by in the golf course down the road were partial visible through the clouds. Estelle clapped and jumped up in down every time one went off. She was the only one who really enjoyed them. Charles spent the whole display covering his ears and humming a single note. Nirupam looked vaguely worried by that and hovered helplessly near by. Nan sat on her log. She felt there was something she should be remembering, something in these woods, something explosive. It was bizarre, to almost know something but not entirely, not properly. 

Once the show was over, Estelle sat down on the ground, leaning against Nan. No one seemed quite sure what to do next.   
"Who do you think it is?" asked Nan at last.   
"What is what?" said Nirupam, confused.   
"The witch. Who do you think the witch is?"  
"Well, all I know is that it isn't me," Estelle announced happily.   
"How can you know that? Magic usually doesn't show up until someone's our age," said Nan.   
"My mum decided to get me tested a few years back. Apparently, I'm 'remarkably non-magical'. Usually, everyone has a little bit of talent, you know."  
"I hope I'm not it," Charles mumbled at the ground.   
"Why not?" asked Nan. "It sounds incredible to me. I'd love to be able do magic, to make anything you want happen."  
"Once you've been in as many special ed classes as me, you'll understand. If I had to do magic ed on top of that, I'd never have time for normal classes."  
"My mother was a witch. My brother, him too," Nirupam said, his voice odd.   
"Was?" Estelle asked.   
Charles shot a double barreled glare at both girls, all flashing lenses and tight lips.   
"They were killed. A rival witch. That's why we moved here, Dad thought I could use the distance."  
"I'm so sorry," Estelle said, looking down.   
Nirupam shrugged.   
"We should probably put out the fire if we want to get home before morning," he said, standing up. Estelle bounced up next to him, pleased to have something to do. Nan tried to not miss the warmth on her legs or to over analyze all of her friend's interactions with the taller boy or to stare at her an obvious amount. Once the fire was out, Estelle pulled Nirupam into a hug, to his obvious surprise.   
"Thank you so much for inviting us, I've had a lovely time," she said, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. Nan and Charles both looked away, embarrassed and annoyed. 

The boys walked in the direction of Nirupam's house, where they were both staying the night. The girls set off back into town, to the apartment building where both their families lived. They walked in silence for awhile until Nan, trying hard to sound casual, asked, "Do you like him?"  
"Who?" Estelle seemed surprised.   
"Nirupam."  
Estelle laughed. "Goodness, no. He's very sweet but he's too tall. I mean, I can't kiss him if he's two feet above me. And he's a little overdramatic. Also, I think he might be gay."  
Nan gawked.   
"Why do you think that?" she asked, trying to not let relief drip into her voice.   
"Just one of those intuitions, you know?"  
Nan did not know. If she did know, then she wouldn't be here having this awkward conversation, she would know if Estelle liked girls or not and she could act accordingly.   
"So do you think him and Charles...?" she asked to avoid that dangerous path of thought.   
"Maybe? Who knows what Charles Morgan is feeling."

They walked in silence again, each complying their thoughts.   
"Why do you want to know?" Estelle asked, attempting to sound casual.   
"I justed wanted to know," Nan said into to her scarf.   
"Yes, but why-" Estelle began and Nan decided screw it. She grabbed her friend's arm, took hold of her shoulders so the two of them were facing, and kissed her. Estelle maked a surprised little noise and Nan stopped at once. She held the other girl at arms length.   
"Um. That's why. Sorry," she said and began walking quickly back home because she has ruined everything and she had one good friend and now Estelle will never talk to her again and why is she such a fool-

The other girl ran up to her. Nan walked faster, trying to not cry. Seeing that she had no intention stopping, Estelle jumped in front of her.   
"Wait. Do you like me like that?" she asked.   
Nan rubbed her nose. She wished that this night was over and they were to the part where Estelle never talked to here again because that seemed less awkward than this.   
"Yes," she said, proud that her voice only cracked a little.   
"Good," said Estelle, smiling. "Me too."   
She kissed Nan, whose brain stopped working for a minute before the tumblers fell into place and started kissing back.   
"Be my girlfriend?" Estelle asked, smiling up.  
"Of course," Nan replied and she couldn't believe her luck as her new girlfriend took her hand and walked all the way home with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm American so sorry if this is a horribly inaccurate depiction of Guy Fawkes celebrations. Come talk to me on tumblr @gloomthkin.


End file.
